It Kills Me To Love You
by TotallyTeamAlec
Summary: Isabella Swan is America's most wanted.Edward Cullen is head of Cullen Protection Unit, a business designed to protect people from people like Isabella.What happens when Edward is assigned the job of catching Bella? Will it be love or hate at first sight?
1. The Killing Of Laurent DePaul

**AN; Okay here we go then, the first chapter!**

**And I don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV:

I quickly glanced around the eerily silent alley; I knew he was here somewhere. A light sound of breathing entered my ears as I smirked, I had got him now, he was just to the right of me where there seemed to be an area cloaked by darkness. Poor him. I would be the last person he saw or heard but it was all for the best really, he had found out too much and that wouldn't do.

"There is _no _point in hiding Laurent, you know it has to end. Tonight." My smirk grew larger as I heard his breathing become laboured and he hesitantly stepped from his hiding place.

"Hello, Ms. Swan" he paused "a pleasure seeing you"

"And you too Mr. DePaul, though I'm afraid it might be the last time _you_ see _me_" I stopped to smile sympathetically at him "I'm sorry about this...everyone _has to_ die, some people before others. _You_ before _me_." I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out one of my guns. "No hard feelings " I said right before aiming my gun towards Laurent "Say hello to Victoria for me" and I shot, it all happened in slow motion then the bullet shot, Laurent closed his eyes, welcoming death, the bullet hit him in the neck and he dropped to the floor. Dead. I dropped my gun to the floor as evidence that he had been killed by me. I always left one at the crime scene, they had my insignia engraved into the handle making my guns individual and easy to identify as mine. The police never could find out whom it belonged to, I wore gloves that left no fingerprint. The _only_ things they knew about me were my insignia and my name; Isabella Marie Swan. No more information and no less. They would never find me, no one had, at least not successfully. I took one last look at the alley and left.

I casually walked to my apartment, where I was under a fake name 'Izzy Dwyer', and pulled out a disposable mobile that I would destroy later.

"Hello this is Chehalis Village Police" the voice came out of the mobile

"Hello I'm reporting the murder of Laurent DePaul"

"Name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

And then I ended the call, they would be rushing to Chehalis Village, population 282, I used places with hardly any people in to carry out my murders, I don't know why, I guess after living in Forks I recognized that it was boring living in a small village and wanted to make things more exiting for the people living in small villages. In the worst way possible, murder.


	2. New Job, New Hell

**AN; Chapter 2 is up!**

Edward's POV:

I sighed loudly, I was sat at my desk in my office with a report about Laurent DePaul's death, committed by no other than Isabella Marie Swan. America's most wanted criminal and murderer. She had stolen priceless paintings and precious gems and cruelly murdered people who had found out things about her.

A few days ago I had a call from Laurent explaining that he had found out something really important about Isabella that couldn't be discussed over the phone, I regretted not demanding him to tell me then, for now it was too late, he was dead, and I would never find out what he wanted to tell me. My inner thoughts were interrupted when Jessica Stanley, my secretary, knocked on my door. She batted her eyelashes at me and I internally barfed, she was just embarrassing herself.

"Hello sir" she practically purred at me.

"Jessica" I greeted her stiffly, she giggled before saying

"Your father wants to see you"

"Thank you" I said before standing to me feet, rushing past her and out of my office into the hall where I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding being in a closed space with Jessica was pure torture. I calmed myself before heading into my father's office. "Hey Dad, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Hello Son, please have a seat"

"Okay" I said as I lowered myself into a chair opposite my father

"Well as you know I have just fired Mr. Newton from his job as watching and catching Isabella Marie Swan"

"Yes" I said, I was wary now, what was my father planning?

"Well…I want you… to…do me a favour…"

"Spit it out"

" " he said in a rush

"Huh?" He coughed,

"I have assigned you to the case of Isabella Marie Swan"

"YOU WHAT?"

**Sooooo…please review!**

**It means a lot to me!**

**Don't worry after this chapter, there going to get longer!**

**Peace, Love & Chocolate**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x ;P**


	3. Finding Out About Edward Cullen

**AN; I don't own Twilight or I wouldn't be writing FANfic**

**Chapter three is dedicated to **_'Jayd-n33'_** for reviewing my story TWICE thanks a bunch! Oh, and enjoy!**

Bella's POV:

I smiled to myself, satisfied it was another mission well done. Laurent would be missed by many people, his wife Irina, but most importantly whoever he had been talking to about me and the very useful information he had gained of me. But I didn't care, I never did. Well at least I didn't until my family were murdered, the memory still burned in my mind like it had happened yesterday.

_~ Start Flashback~_

_I was just lying in bed, waiting for the sleep to claim me when I heard my mom screaming, "No" she was saying "not her, not my baby". I was 12 then but mom always thought I would be her 'baby' forever. I snuck downstairs as quite as a mouse, to see what was happening. I wish I never had, for there in my way was my father, Charlie, dead and left lying on the stairs. Her voice continued "Please, not her she hasn't done anything wrong, please!" she continued to beg. I felt physically sick, someone had killed my Dad and was trying to kill my Mom. Mom shouted out to me "Bella sweetie, if your listening, please run just RUN!" I nodded as if she could see me, "I love you sweetie"_

"_I love you too" I whispered into the air._

_~End Flashback~_

I swore to get revenge on James, who I had found out later was the killer of my parents. Until I was 17 I have been in foster homes, and finally when I had turned 18 I had changed my identity, my looks, my personality and my everything. And now it wasn't me in danger, it was _James. _He knew I was after him and he was actually scared because he knew I was the Isabella Marie Swan and he knew from my previous killings that _no one_ could escape me.

My friend Demetri was helping me track his every move. Demi was like a brother to me, literally, he was the son of one of the families who had adopted me only when the parents had gotten bored he had stayed in touch. He was the only person who knew my whole life story and in turn he had promised to track James for me, he was an absolute genius when it came to computer tracking. It was almost like a gift.

Right now James was keeping himself by staying in Chicago, getting married to some red-head called Victoria and surrounding himself in a big and busy neighbourhood but not for long. Well at least that's what I hoped.

I was walking to Demetri's house to see if he had any more information on James and to see if the police were still looking for me. The amount of FBI agents on my case was laughable and each one had failed, I was waiting to see who would get assigned to my case this time, usually it was old men assigned to my case which was pointless, as if they could catch me. I smirked as I let myself into Demetri's house, "Hey Demi" I shouted up at him

"Hey to you too" I smiled, Demetri was so laid back about being a criminal, it was funny. He hadn't been caught yet, they didn't even know his name. Demi didn't kill anyone or steal, he just hacked any computer he wanted. Including the Goverments. He stumbled down the stairs lap top in hand, "I found out who's on your case Carlisle's son"

"Which one? Emmett? Jasper? Or what was the other one…Edwin?"  
"Edward. Yep Edward had been assigned your case, he's not too happy about it either, Jessica said he shouted at his Father" Ahh…Jessica she was one of Demetri's girlfriends of course he used the fake name 'Felix' after that cat when he was around her. He only used her for the information, Cullen Protection Unit needed a better secretary than Jessica if she was just going around telling everybody what they were up to. "Lets see a picture of this _Edward_ then" I practically sneered, Demi pressed a few buttons on the lap top before a picture of the most handsome man popped up on the screen. "Oh my, are you sure that's him?" praying that he was wrong, I looked at the man again he was around my age, 23, had luscious looking bronze hair and beautiful sparkling green eyes and a perfect bone structure. I was brought out of my musing by Demetri's voice "That's him alright" I nodded, it was time to find out more about Edward Cullen.

**Sooooo…what do ya'll think? Please leave a review!**

**Next chapters gonna be Edward's POV**

**Peace, Love & Chocolate**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x ;P**


	4. I'm On Holiday

**AN; Hey, so I'm going on holiday for a week and I can't update then, but I promise as soon as I get back home I will post the next chapter!**

**And a special thanks to those people who have favourited and/or reviewed my story, it means a lot to me!**

**Peace, Love & Chocolate**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x ;P**


	5. Becca, or is it Bella?

**AN; Chapter four is dedicated to **_'teamjacobrulez'_** and **_'xox-twilight-xoxB', _**thanks for reviewing! ;P**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight**

Edward's POV:

"Are you joking!" My father shifted in his seat,

"No son I am _not_ joking, I have assigned you to the case and it is final"

"ME! ME! WHY ME!" I ranted loudly, "I DON'T WANT TO BE ASSIGNED TO _HER _CASE" My father just rolled his eyes, typical. I turned to the door to open it and Jessica-bloody-Stanley fell into the room, she looked around nervously before saying "Erm…I wasn't eavesdropping or anything…yeah…I promise I wasn't…"

I didn't say anything, my father could deal with her. I stormed out of the room to find Jasper, his presence was very calming, and that's exactly what I needed.

I walked down to his office and let myself in, "Hello Jasper" I sighed

"What's wrong with you?" he asked curiously

"I have been assigned to the case of Isabella Marie Swan" he snickered quietly,

"Well I can honestly say you have your hands full with that"

"Thanks Jazz" I said sarcastically

"It cant be that bad, your one of the best people to have been assigned the case" I had to admit, that made me feel better. But it _was_ true, if anyone could find her, it would be me. Most agents working for my Father went straight into it without thinking, but I always checked everything and anything that had to do with her from the areas she picked to murder people, to the officers that had been at the scene. Looking at where people were murdered by her, they all seemed to be murdered in small villages, which was very unusual. Most people would pick a busier place because in a small village you would get easily spotted, but not Isabella Marie Swan, _nobody_ _ever _saw her. I sighed in frustration.

And Jasper chuckled, "go for a break and get a coffee" the idea of coffee had never sounded so appealing.

Ten minutes later, I pulled up next to Starbucks, I was instantly relaxed, due to it being a late Sunday night, there were only a few people milling around. I hated it when it was busy. I swiftly exited my car and turned to lock it, my silver Volvo was amazing, taking a look around car park I noticed with smugness my car was the nicest, until of course _it _came. And by it I meant the Bugatti Veyron, a midnight blue beauty, that had just driven past at alarming speeds while splashing me and my Volvo in muddy water. _Great. _I was still staring in awe at where the Bugatti's driver had splashed me when a soft feminine voice said, "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to splash you" I turned around to meet the owner of the car and was tongue tied. She was _gorgeous. _She was small and didn't quite reach my shoulders, she had long wavy chesnut hair that settled between the middle of her back, had beautiful curves, the most delicious creamy pale skin and was looking at me with big brown doe-eyes waiting for me to speak. I just stood there uselessly while she continued to speak after it was clear I wasn't going to, "I can buy you a drink to make up for it" she said gesturing towards Starbucks. I simply nodded and then started walking to the building and turned around when we were just outside, I smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Edward" Thankfully she smiled back,

"And I'm Bel-Becca"

**AN; So Edward's met Bella!**

**It should be getting exciting soon!**

**Just thought to remind you REVIEW!**

**I've had loads of people adding my story to there favourites but not reviewing :( **

**Please review, it makes me happy! [and maybe even type faster, you never know!]**

**Peace, Love & Chocolate**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x ;)**


	6. Little Renesmee

**An; Chapter 5 is definitely dedicated to **_'luvstoryteens' _**thanks for keeping you mouth shut! And reviewing! [of course…]**

**Once again, I do NOT own Twilight or Starbucks' flat white coffee**

Bella's POV:

That was a close call.

I had nearly blurted out my real name because I had been dazzled by his gorgeous-ness, if that was even a word. If it wasn't the dictionary would need a word like that, with one definition, Edward Cullen. Pure perfection.

_But_ in reality I was the person he had been assigned to catch and in order to make sure he didn't catch me, I had to change my identity to Becca. I always picked a name begging with I or B because those were closer to my actual name, but for now I was Becca, a rich English teacher, graduated young and now teaching at an all girls boarding school. I was only posing to be an English teacher because when I was in collage my major was English, so at least I could hold conversation about that. I had only stayed in collage for a few months because then I had discovered where James was and needed all my time focused on finding and killing him.

He had killed my Mother, my Father but what hurt the most was he had killed my baby sister, she was only six months old. _Little Renesmee_.

She was beautiful, she had my mothers big blue eyes, a little rosebud mouth, a mop of brown hair and a few freckles. She was little Renesmee.

I was seeking revenge on everyone that supported James, there was a long list too. First of all there was Victoria, head of James' 'fan club', then came the Denali family, the Volturi family was next and then there was Laurent. The brains of the operation apart from now he was dead, just like Victoria and the Denali family, all of them, Kate, Carmen, Tanya and Eleazer. Dead, lovely. Well it was to me anyway. But there was still Laurent's wife, Irena that needed to be disposed of. The Volturi family were harder than the Denali's to find, but of course Demetri helped me and now I know where every single one of them are, ranging from the head of the family, Aro, to the lowest member of the family, Corin. In all honesty as big as the family were I didn't think they were a threat, when James and Laurent organized the killing of my family they just encouraged it, they didn't actually participate but still I wanted my revenge, and I _was _going to get it.

Going to the matter at hand, I was now sat at a table in Starbucks calmly drinking my flat white coffee with the agent assigned to catching me. _Oh god_, what had I gotten myself into. However it was necessary I got to know Cullen because I had a feeling I would bump into him again. I needed to find out his weaknesses and use it against him, was it his family? A girlfriend, if he had one? For some reason I didn't like the idea of him having a girlfriend. I quickly shook my head, I could _NOT_ get attached to the agent determined to catch me, _I just couldn't._

**AN; Please review, I was ecstatic to see how many reviews and favourite alerts there was, thanks guys!**

**But please, keep them coming ;P**

**Peace, Love & Chocolate**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x ;)**


End file.
